yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Championship
グランプリ | romaji name = Kei Shī Guran Puri | alternative name = KC Grand Prix | structure = Single-elimination | location = United States Kaiba Land | winner = Yugi Muto | participation = 17 | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! }} The Grand Championship, known in Japan as the KC Grand Prix, is a tournament in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. Despite the defeat of Dartz, Yugi and the gang can't really celebrate since they're trapped in America; as Pegasus was the one who paid for them to fly there, the group is stuck since it would take forever to get a meeting with him to arrange a ride home. Mokuba promises them a ride home if they enter the next tournament KaibaCorp is hosting. The tournament is hosted at Kaiba Land, and is being held to rebuild the company's reputation due to the damage it suffered thanks to Dartz. Being the ultimate tournament, the best Duelists from all over the world are being rounded up so they can battle for the chance to challenge Yugi for his title King of Games. On the other side, one of the tournament entrants is a hacker trying to send a virus into KaibaCorp's main computer. Kaiba's main goal is to find out who the hacker is. It turns out that the hacker is a strong Duelist named Zigfried von Schroeder, who is actually participating in the tournament! Main Duelists *'Zigfried von Schroeder:' The European Duel Monsters Champion, a rival of Kaiba's, and Leon's older brother. Zigfried seeks to take down KaibaCorp as revenge because he feels that Seto Kaiba stole his plans for holographic Dueling technology. He uses the alias "Zigfried Lloyd" whenever he Duels. He comes across as arrogant and vain, but he has a kind side, as evidenced by how regretful he feels at the end of the arc for making Leon help him with his plot. He genuinely loves his brother, as Seto loves Mokuba. *'Leon von Schroeder:' A genius who is Zigfried's brother. He uses the alias "Leon Wilson" whenever he Duels. He is a sweet child who idolizes his brother, yet realizes that what Zigfried is doing is wrong. When Zigfried is disqualified and recruits Leon to help him with his plot to destroy KaibaCorp by playing a card in his Duel that will trigger a virus, Leon initially agrees, even though he doesn't feel right about it. Eventually during the Duel, he refuses to help Zigfried by playing the card because he doesn’t want to go against his morals. However, the virus was already unleashed, and the card could not be destroyed when Leon attempted to remove it from play. Yami Yugi then tried to help him destroy it while Seto Kaiba worked to stop the virus. *'Vivian Wong:' A beautiful Duelist and the Asian Champion. She tends to space out in fangirly ways when she should be staying serious, and this often proves to be her downfall. At one point, she helped Solomon Muto with his hurt back, but only if he would help her bring Yugi to Duel her. When Yugi protested that it was against tournament rules since she had already been defeated, she hurt Solomon's back again and forced Yugi into the Duel, threatening that if he did not Duel her, she would not fix the damage. *'Paul McGregor:' A Sherlock Holmes - dressed Duelist detective. *'Fortune Salim:' A fortune-teller Duelist. He is tied up by Rex and Weevil, who used his robe to pose as him. He is later rescued and given back his outfit. Never given a chance to Duel. *'Balfry Ginger:' A magician-themed Duelist card the Master of Magic Cards. *'Jafar Shin:' A Duelist from India. *'Shane Jordan:' Known as the Lone Dealer of the South West. *'Totani Ialos:' A magician Duelist *'Abe the Monkey Man:' A wild man with a pet monkey, who helps him with his Duels. *'Sergei Ivanoff:' Siberian strongman Duelist. *'Ethan Shark:' Australian with a biker outfit Duelist. *'Richard Goat:' Doctor and Duelist. Prone to medical puns. These characters appear in previous parts of the second series anime: *'Yugi Muto:' Duelist Kingdom and Battle City champion, current holder of "King of Games" title. Does not take part in the main tournament, only Duels the winner of the 16 Duelist elimination round. *'Mask the Rock/Apdnarg Otum: '''A Duelist who turns out to be Solomon Muto, Yugi's grandfather. His name is "Grandpa Muto" backwards. Allowed in by Mokuba as he taught Yugi all he knows about ''Duel Monsters, plus maybe to even out the number of competitors. *[[Rebecca Hawkins|'Rebecca Hawkins']]: The American regional champion, having replaced Bandit Keith. *[[Joey Wheeler|'Joey Wheeler']]: Ranked 2nd in Duelist Kingdom, ranked 4th in Battle City. Grand Championship Dueling Tree Match Lists The matches are divided into two groups Block A and Block B. For purposes of brevity, some Duels were shortened or not shown. Round 1: LAST 16 (as Apdnarg Otum) gets ready to battle Joey]] Joey Wheeler vs. Apdnarg Otum Episodes 187-188 Joey used his typical luck strategy whilst Solomon Muto used the strategy that can turn the luck against Joey. Toward the climax of the Duel, Solomon Muto manages to Summon "Ancient Dragon" by using "Ancient City". Joey managed to win by using a combination of "Giant Trunade" and then "Premature Burial" twice in same turn. Dr. Richard Goat vs. Leon Wilson Episodes 187-188 (not featured) Leon wins. Zigfried Lloyd vs. Fortune Salim (Zigfried Lloyd vs. Weevil & Rex) Episodes 189 Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor kidnapped Salim to take his place at the Grand Championship. They are unmasked but Zigfried agrees to Duel against them rather than winning by default; the Duel becomes Zigfried vs. Rex and Weevil. Weevil Summons "Insect Queen" using "Eradicating Aerosol" and "Pinch Hopper" while Rex Summons "Black Tyranno" using "Ultra Evolution" and "Balloon Lizard"; Zigfried Summons 4 Valkyries with "Ride of the Valkyries" (2 "Erste" and 2 "Zweite") which destroy and banish "Black Tyranno" and "Insect Queen", then attack directly resulting in a double One Turn Kill. Paul McGregor vs. Shane Jordan Episode 189 (not featured) Paul McGregor wins. Balfry Ginger vs. Jafar Shin Episode 189 (not featured) Balfry Ginger wins. vs. Rebecca Hawkins]] Vivian Wong vs. Rebecca Hawkins Episode 189. Rebecca faces off with Vivian, who constantly calls her a kid and fawns over Yugi. Rebecca uses her "Marie the Fallen One" and "Fire Princess" combo to take out 2000 of Vivian's Life Points. She also blocks Vivian with "Gravity Bind" and "Imperial Order"; however, Rebecca removes the second card to conserve her own Life Points. She then uses "Injection Fairy Lily" and "Guardian Angel Joan" for attacks, reducing Vivian to 400 Life Points; however, the effect of "Fire Princess" reduces Vivian's remaining Life Points to zero. Ethan Shark vs. Sergei Ivanoff Episode 189 (not featured) Ethan Shark wins. Abe the Monkey Man vs. Totani Ialos Episode 189 (not featured) Abe the Monkey Man wins. ...... Round 2: QUARTER-FINALS During this round, Zigfried sets off another computer virus that makes the attractions more dangerous, but not life-threatening. This clues Kaiba in on who is behind this. faces off against Zigfried.]] Joey Wheeler vs. Zigfried Lloyd Episodes 190-191 Joey gets a bad hand at the start of the Duel, while Zigfried barely tries to fight back due to finding him not worth his attention. However, after suffering a direct attack from "Jinzo", Zigfried focuses on destroying Joey; however, Joey fends off attacks from the Valkyries by using "Hyper Refresh" to double his Life Points before they attack. He begins dismantling Joey's Deck with the help of "Nibelung's Ring" and his three Goddess of fate cards. However, Joey manages to use "Dangerous Machine Type-6", "Giant Trunade" and Roll of Fate to change the tide of the Duel. Unfortunately, he makes a poor choice on which monster to attack with Maximum Six, allowing Zigfried to power up "Valkyrie Brunhilde" with "Enchanted Sword Nothung", which gets stronger for each of Joey's removed monsters, reducing Joey's Life Points to 0 with one attack. Paul McGregor vs. Balfry Ginger Episodes 190-191 (not featured) Balfry wins. Ethan Shark vs. Leon Wilson Episodes 190-191 (not featured) Leon wins. Rebecca Hawkins vs. Abe the Monkey Man Episodes 190-191 (not featured) Rebecca wins. Round 3: SEMI-FINALS Balfry Ginger vs. Zigfried Lloyd Episode 192 (not featured) Zigfried wins. vs. Leon Wilson]] Rebecca Hawkins vs. Leon Wilson Episodes 192-193 Rebecca's Life Points restoring strategy is nullified by Leon's Deck of "fairy tale rejects", which keeps destroying her monsters and blocking her Traps. Leon continues to try getting Rebecca to cheer up and enjoy the Duel, but only irritates her more and more. Both have children spectators cheering them on. Using his "Thorn Princess", Leon takes control of her "Diamond Head Dragon" and wipes out Rebecca's Life Points. Yami Yugi vs. Vivian Wong (non-tournament) Episode 193 Vivian enlists the help of Yugi's grandfather in order to challenge Yugi to a non-competition Duel. If Yugi wins, Vivian will heal Yugi's grandfather's back. If Vivian wins, Yugi must go on a date with her ("become her love slave" in the original Japanese). Yugi uses Vivian's cards against her, Summoning "Dark Paladin" after she sends four Dragons to the Graveyard due to a Spell effect, allowing "Dark Paladin" to be strong enough to deplete Vivian's Life Points. Round 4: FINAL Leon Wilson vs. Zigfried Lloyd Episode 194 Seto Kaiba disqualifies Zigfried for playing under a fake name. Leon wins by default. Seto Kaiba vs. Zigfried von Schroeder (non-tournament) Episodes 194-195 An exhibition match replaces the final Duel: Seto Kaiba vs. Zigfried von Schroeder. The Duel between Seto and Zigfried would decide whether or not that Zigfried would be able to be reinstated into the Tournament and get to play Leon for the title of the KC Championship. Seto used "Dimension Fusion" to let him Summon 5 of his removed Dragons. After they all attacked, they depleted Zigfried's Life Points. "King of Games" Title Duel and his "Golden Castle of Stromberg" in the background]] Leon von Schroeder vs. Yugi Muto Episodes 196-198 Leon faces off with Yugi. Leon is in fact a Von Schroeder, and Zigfried's little brother; Leon has been manipulated into thinking that he needs to defeat Yugi to restore his company's reputation. After being tricked into playing "Golden Castle of Stromberg", an illegal card, Leon also unwillingly releases a virus that begins erasing KaibaCorp's data. When Yugi deliberately thins his Deck into one card, he is able to destroy the illegal card and allow Leon to play fairly; however, he still loses the Duel when Yugi uses a combination of "Dark Magician", "Necromancy", and "Diffusion Wave-Motion". It also turns out that KaibaCorp had backup data, eliminating the virus. Trivia *As the tournament is held in America, the duelists clearly know English as a second language. *Technically, Kaiba could have disqualified Leon and given Rebecca and Balfrey the chance to duel for the right to face Yugi. **Zigfried merely wounded his ego publically to keep Leon in the match. Category:Tournaments